Therizinosaurus
Therizinosaurus is famous for having the longest claws of any known animal. General Statistics *Name: cheloniformis *Name Meaning: Scythe Lizard *Diet: Herbivore *Length: 9-10 meters (30-33 feet) *Time Period: Late Cretaceous *Classification: Therizinosauria --> Therizinosauridae *Found: Mongolia *Describer: Maleev, 1954 Dinosaur King Statistics Arcade Stats *Attribute: Secret *Sign: Rock *Power: 2000 *Technique: 1000 *Attack: **Rock (Critical): 620 **Scissors/Paper: 540 *Types: **Counter Type (Jap 2007 3rd Edition & Secret Egg cards; Eng & Tai S2 3rd Edition) **Defense Type (Japanese 2007 4th Edition; Eng & Tai S2 4th Edition) **Tie Defense Type (Japanese Kakushin series) **Revival Type (Japanese Kakushin 6th Edition Fossil card) *Arcade Nickname: **Japanese: 巨大な鉤爪 *Secret Moves: **Claw Blade (Rock) **Gyro Claw (Scissors) **Dangerous Claw (Paper) *Altered Form: Super Therizinosaurus Availability *Japanese **2007 3rd Edition (New; SP06-竜; Counter Type) **2007 4th Edition (SP07-竜; Defense Type) **2007 4th Edition+'s Secret Egg I (EGG-010-竜; Counter Type) **Kakushin 3rd Edition (SP16-竜; Tie Defense Type) **Kakushin 4th Edition's Secret Egg II (EGG-020-竜; Counter Type) **Kakushin 6th Edition Hyper Battle Museum Fossil card (KS020-竜; Revival Type) *English **Series 2 3rd Edition (New; SP05-Dino; Counter Type) **Series 2 4th Edition (SP06-Dino; Defense Type) *Taiwanese **Series 2 3rd Edition (New; SP05-龍; Counter Type) **Series 2 4th Edition (SP06-龍; Defense Type) TherizinoJap20073rdback.jpg|Back of Therizinosaurus arcade card (Japanese 2007 3rd Edition) Therizinosaurus Card 2.jpg|Therizinosaurus arcade card (Japanese 2007 4th Edition, hidden) TherizoJap20074thback.jpg|Back of Therizinosaurus arcade card (Japanese 2007 4th Edition) TherizinoJapKaku3rdback.jpg|Back of Therizinosaurus arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 3rd Edition) TherizinoS23rd.jpg|Therizinosaurus arcade card (English S2 3rd Edition; hidden) Therizinosaurus Card 3.jpg|Therizinosaurus arcade card (English Series 2 3rd Edition) TherizinoS23rdback.jpg|Back of Therizinosaurus arcade card (English S2 3rd Edition) TherizinoTai.jpg|Therizinosaurus arcade card (Taiwanese S2 3rd Edition; hidden) TherizinoTaiback.jpg|Back of Therizinosaurus arcade card (Taiwanese S2 3rd Edition) TherizinoTaiS24th.jpg|Therizinosaurus arcade card (Taiwanese S2 4th Edition, hidden) Anime Stats *Attribute: Secret *Name: Therizino (Japanese) *Owner: Dr. Z (Alpha Gang), Wild, Max Taylor (D-Team), Rex Owen (D-Team) *Location: *Debut: Daddy Dearest **Appeared In: 28, 49 *Dinosaurs Defeated: Tank, Terry, Spiny, Ace, Paris, Black T-Rex (in Super Fusion Move) *Other: In the Japanese anime, Therizinosaurus is female, while in the English dub, it is changed to being male. Move Cards ;Gyro Claw :Therizinosaurus spins around like a top and moves in on its opponents, its long claws slashing at everything! ;Claw Blade :Therizinosaurus' claws project even longer energy claws that it slices its opponents with! TCG Stats *Attribute: Secret *Sign: Scissors *Power: 1500 *Level: 4 *Life: 2 *Card Code: DKDS-044/100, DKDS-094/100 *Card Rarity: Gold Rare, Colossal Rare *Image From: Ep. 28 anime scene *Abilities: ;Slayer :This Dinosaur gains +700 Power while it's battling a level 7 Dinosaur. :(This Dinosaur can use Super Moves of any Element. It must still meet any other requirements.) Therizinosaurus TCG Card 2-Collosal.jpg|Therizinosaurus Colossal Rare TCG card Anime Dinosaur King Just like Pachycephalosaurus, Therizinosaurus was raised as a child by Dr. Z at an unknown point during Dr. Ancient's mission. Dr. Z pushed him (exceedingly) hard to make him as strong as he could be, something that made him hate Dr. Z. In Daddy Dearest, Dr. Z dreamt about him one night, so he sent the Alpha Trio to Tokyo (determined by fortune-telling dinosaur bones) to find and bring him back home. His card was embedded directly in the limestone wall of a building in the shopping complex where the D-Team were for their school exercise; when light off a nearby window to produce a rainbow, it activated, Therizinosaurus shining with the same bright light as Pachycephalosaurus. Dr. Z and Seth arrived immediately in a hot air balloon, but Therizinosaurus quickly destroyed the cage they'd brought for him after remembering Dr. Z's treatment, his disloyalty surprising Dr. Z; he then went on a rampage throughout Tokyo, ending up on the TV station's rooftop. Dr. Z tried convincing him to come home, but he lashed out and backed away in fear, and as Dr. Z started realizing his mistakes when raising him, the Alpha Trio summoned their dinosaurs. Therizinosaurus quickly knocked Tank off the building and dispatched Spiny and Terry with Gyro Claw, but fled from the arriving police and cameras, jumping onto the wall of another building and climbing up. Pet-sized Chomp bit onto his tail to follow, Ace and Paris breaking windows to pull Therizinosaurus inside, allowing Chomp to be summoned to his full size. However, Therizinosaurus used Claw Blade, one-shotting Paris and Ace and knocking Chomp down to a critical energy level. Dr. Z confronted Therizinosaurus again, this time reminding him of the fun times they'd had playing tag and finally convincing Therizinosaurus to accept him, the doctor jumping onto his face to hug him. Unfortunately, this extra weight tipped Therizinosaurus off balance, and he fell forward out the window. Chomp ran up and grabbed his tail, but couldn't hold him, both dinosaurs falling from the building. Chomp returned to his card in midair, Therizinosaurus cradling Dr. Z to protect him and returning to his card when he hit the ground. Despite this, Max retrieved the card as Seth escaped with Dr. Z. Back at Zeta Point, Dr. Z swore to get him back one day. In Dinosaur War!, Max gave his card to Jonathan along with the other Secret Dinosaurs, who took them to the battle against the Black T-Rex, where Rex summoned him. Therizinosaurus used Gyro Claw in the Super Fusion Move that defeated the Black T-Rex after the third hit. Trivia *Dr. Taylor's arcade comments: **Japanese: 前足に大きなかまのようなつめを持っている。つめの長さは７０センチくらいあった。 **English: Has large, scythe-looking claws on front feet. The claws are about 70cm long. **Taiwanese: 在前腳有著像大鐮刀一樣的爪子。爪子的長度有70公分之長。 *It was the third Secret Dinosaur to appear in the arcade. *In the DS game, it is one of the dinosaurs that has never been distributed with Pachycephalosaurus, Megalosaurus, Fukuisaurus, Fukuiraptor, and Gastonia. *In the arcade and the DS Game, Therizinosaurus has the same roar as Deinonychus. *Along with Pachycephalosaurus and Deinonychus, it was one of the available dinosaurs in the Japanese Secret Egg I card. *It is the 20th dinosaur available as a Fossil Card. **Deinonychus, Therizinosaurus, and Pachycephalosaurus were the only Secret Dinosaurs which were available as Fossil Cards. *In Daddy Dearest, Dr. Taylor stated Therizinosaurus was part of the same family as Tyrannosaurus and . In actuality, it was only related to Tyrannosaurus by being a coelurosaur (a far larger group than a taxonomic Family, an actual scientific term), and Albisaurus isn't even a dinosaur. Dr. Taylor may instead have meant to say "Abelisaurus", a ceratosaurian theropod, but ceratosaurs aren't closely related to coelurosaurs except by being , which make up half of of the two main dinosaur branches. *When chibi Therizinosaurus appears in the memories of Dr. Z in Daddy Dearest, instead of being black and white like its full-sized self, it was dark blue and white. *It and Pachycephalosaurus were the only Secret Dinosaurs that were not defeated by another dinosaur. *Therizinosaurus was the only Secret Dinosaur to eventually (and clearly) accept Dr. Z as its "father", or any authoritative figure, though not at first. *When Dinosaur King was still airing, there was a website where you could catch dinosaurs in your own Dino Holders. Strangely, the website depicted Secret Dinosaurs as having one of the six regular Elements. Therizinosaurus was shown to have the Fire Element, thus extending the range of the Fire Dinosaurs to include some , though how it would be expected to use Fire Moves, many of which utilize the user's supposed-to-be-large jaws, is unclear. Gallery Chibi_Therizino's_skeleton.png|Therizinosaurus chibi being tested on by Dr. Z Screenshot_2015-04-11-17-33-32.jpg|Dr. Z and chibi Therizinosaurus Screenshot_2015-04-11-17-33-56.jpg|chibi Therizinosaurus being trained Screenshot_2015-04-11-17-39-55.jpg|drooling chibi Therizinosaurus there1.PNG|Therizinosaurus ready to battle the Black T-Rex Theri nagoya.gif|Therizinosaurus from NagoyaTV Therizinosaurus chibi.PNG|Dino chibi by JP:OGFreak Therizinosaurus ds.PNG|Therizinosaurus in the DS Game Gyro Claw (Therizinosaurus) 11.jpg|Gyro Claw in the anime Claw Blade (Therizinosaurus) 14.jpg|Claw Blade in the anime Claw Impaler.png|Dangerous Claw in the arcade Videos Category:D-Team Category:Alpha Gang Category:Secret Dinosaurs Category:Anime Category:Arcade Category:DS Game Category:Dinosaurs with Nicknames Category:TCG